Hank Anderson
Lieutenant Hank Anderson is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a grizzled and alcoholic detective in the Detroit City Police Department who hates androids. Tasked with investigating cases involving deviant androids, he is assigned android Connor to assist him. Biography Pre-game Hank Anderson was born on September 6, 1985. Hank and Jeffrey Fowler were classmates and have known each other for a long time. Hank graduated top of his class and Valedictorian''Detroit: Become Human'' Extras of his police academy, and joined the Detroit City Police Department. He started out as a beat cop on the streets, eventually becoming a police detective. In 2027 and 2028 Hank was a part of the Red Ice Task Force that cracked down on dealers that distributed the drug Red Ice. In 2029 (reported in the news on August 22) he was promoted to the rank of lieutenant, the youngest person to be so in the DCPD's history, due to being highly decorated his, securing a number of high-profile arrests and serving as an integral part of the force. He continued to be a member of the task force until at least 2031. Just a month after he made lieutenant, Hank's son Cole was born on September 23, 2029. In 2035, Cole and presumably Hank were in a car accident. Cole had to have surgery, and was operated on by an android, because the human doctor was high on Red Ice. Cole didn't survive. His son's death led Hank into a spiral of grief, depression, alcoholism and suicidal moods. Its circumstances made him develop a resentment towards androids, blaming them for the death of his son. In the years since, his job performance also suffered, stalling his once brilliant career. He has received a notable number of disciplinary warnings and penalties. Hank lives in a house with his pet dog Sumo. He spends most of his free time alone at home with his dog, or at various bars, such as Jimmy's Bar. He eats at ChickenFeed most days. Partners In "Partners", ... The Interrogation ... Waiting for Hank... ..."Waiting for Hank..." On the Run ... The Nest ..."The Nest" Russian Roulette ..."Russian Roulette" The Eden Club ... The Bridge ..."The Bridge" Public Enemy ... Meet Kamski ... Last Chance, Connor ... Night of the Soul In "Night of the Soul", Connor comes to see Hank. Depending on the player's choices and their relationship status with him, Connor may find Hank either unconscious and drunk (good relationship) or awake sitting at the table with a gun (bad relationship). In the latter outcome, Hank commits suicide after Connor leaves."Night of the Soul" Battle for Detroit ... Credits scenes Hank has an additional scene available in the game's credits, in the form of one mid-credits scene. If Connor and Hank are alive and friends, and had a successful android uprising, Hank is seen waiting in front of the ChickenFeed. Connor arrives, they smile and embrace.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank Chapters *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Appearance Hank is a tall man with gray jaw-length hair and a full beard. Hank has several outfits: *a brown jacket over shirt and dark pants *a warmer, darker jacket over shirt and dark pants *three colorful shirts worn exchangeably with the above: "Hippy", "Stripy", "Streaky" *a dark grey DPD hooded sweatshirt *a grey T-shirt and grey boxers Personality Hank was once a competent and courageous person, recommended in his field of work and highly regarded by his colleagues, professionally and personally. Since his son's death, he has changed since then, becoming gruff and ill-tempered, with a low opinion of the world and humanity. He is particularly angry about emotionless beings that take orders without regard to lives, and Connor mistakes this behavior for hatred to androids, as Hank considers androids to behave like one of them, and therefore may spread his hatred towards androids. If Connor learns about Hank in depth he might discover that androids are not responsible in Cole's death. Hank also reveals he feels disappointed and sad in Connor's physical deaths since these connect to Cole's death and Hank tried very hard to bring back the experience of living with Cole. Hank has gained self-destructive behaviors, suffering from alcoholism and suicidal moods. He is quite aware of his condition, stating that he is killing himself a little bit each day as he can't bring himself to outright suicide. If Connor becomes deviant, befriends Hank and survives until the end, Hank seems to find a son on him and remains close friend to Connor. If Hank is hostile to Connor, they may eventually confront and possibly kill each other. Even if Hank survives he would be overwhelmed by grief of his son's death and finally commit suicide. He is not particular about the letter of the law; as long as it hurts no one, Hank lets it be. Notes *After confiscating Connor's quarter coin in the elevator during "Public Enemy", Hank can be seen trying to perform Connor's coin tricks *If Connor has died multiple times, he will say that every time he died and came back, it made him think of Cole. This suggests he may have started to see Connor as a son. This also brings up the notion that Hank’s potential suicide may have been partly because Connor dying reminded him of Cole and brought back the feelings of depression and guilt because Cole can never come back, but Connor can. *Cole's mother is never seen or mentioned, suggesting that the woman separated from Hank, is dead, or Hank has always been a single father. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department